Council of Evil
by GingerCat
Summary: This is my second fic, I love writing Zelda fics, I had to write another fic in my spare time so I hope you enjoy ^_^


At the council of Evil People-  
  
Ganondorf-I feel like caputring Princess Zelda  
  
Twinrova-We can use her for a sacrifice  
  
Ganondorf-Yes and we can get General Onox to capture Din  
  
Twinrova-Yes hehe should I start the ceremony  
  
Ganondorf-Hold on a second, ONOX!  
  
Onox-What do you want I'm playin' Jacks  
  
Ganondorf-Help us get Zelda and Din  
  
Onox-No  
  
Ganondorf-Yes  
  
Onox-When I'm done, I'll think about it  
  
Ganondorf-Twinrova gather my Henchmen  
  
Twinrova-Um..........ok  
  
15 minuets later  
  
Twinrova-Ganondorf I have our men  
  
Ganondorf-Good lets see what we have, some octorks some of those spider things and two skelaton knights. Hmmm good work this should do  
  
Twinrova-Don't forget Onox  
  
Ganondorf-That's right, Onox we're leaving  
  
Onox-I still have ten Jacks to go  
  
Twinrova-Forget Din we only need Zelda, plus nothing can stand in our way  
  
Ganondorf-Yes nothing Mwahahah  
  
Twinrova-What about Link?  
  
Ganondorf-That's right how could I forget about Link. Seems we will have to redo our attack strategy.  
  
Twinrova-Shouldn't these men be enough to take him down  
  
Ganondorf-But he has all of thoses items  
  
Twinrova-That's right, darn  
  
Ganondorf-Wait! I just remembered something, every new adventure Link only has a sword.  
  
Twinrova-That's right, we can pumle him when he is weak Mwahahahahah  
  
Ganondorf-To Hyrule castle  
  
At Hyrule castle  
  
Link-Ahhh my life couldn't get any better  
  
Ganondorf-You're right, but it can get worse  
  
throws a pot through the window that smacks Link in the head  
  
Link-Owww you're right, it can get worse, with ATT's new wireless phone  
  
Twinrova-Dang he's good  
  
Zelda-Link who was that?  
  
Link-Some sales person  
  
Ganondorf-CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
men proceed to attack the wall  
  
Link-I told you we're not interested  
  
Ganondorf-I think I chipped it  
  
Twinrova-Mabey we should go to the door  
  
Ganondorf-Hmm good thinking, to the door  
  
Link-Great now their gonna try and force me to buy their merchandise  
  
Zelda-Link I think someone is at the door, can you get it  
  
Link-It's the sales people Zelda  
  
Zelda-Ohh in that case I better fix some tea  
  
Ganondorf-ATTACK HARDER  
  
trys to break the door down but it doesn't even splinter  
  
Twinrova-Mabey it's not locked  
  
Ganondorf-Weez I'm getting too old for this  
  
Twinrova-Look sir it opens  
  
Ganondorf-What how come I didn't think of that  
  
Twinrova-I think It's because you were in a hurry  
  
Ganondorf-You octork go get Onox, in the mean time we can wait in the royal chambers  
  
10 mineuts later  
  
Octork-He only has 5 more jacks  
  
Ganondorf-That idiot doesn't he realize that this is more important than a game of jacks  
  
Link-Get out you can't bribe us with you dumb phone  
  
Ganondorf-Phone? where did he get to him that we were selling him a phone?  
  
Twinrova-He's a fool odviously  
  
Zelda-Would anybody like some teaghaaghhh  
  
Twinrova-Umm... master Ganon, you just killed the princess  
  
Ganondorf-I did?  
  
Twinrova-Great, now what do we do?  
  
Ganondorf-We could leave and go to capture Din  
  
Twinrova-Good idea  
  
pulls knife from Zelda's throat  
  
Ganondorf-Thank you  
  
Link-Haha, I shallahaahaaa garggle  
  
Twinrova-Hu, master Ganon, you just killed, the the Hero of Time  
  
Ganondorf-Who cares lets go play jacks  
  
Twinrova-ok  
  
At the council of Evil People  
  
Onox-Only two more jacks to go  
  
Ganondorf-We're back  
  
Onox-So soon, I was almost done!  
  
Twinrova-We accidentally killed the princess, and Link  
  
Onox-Well that's good news  
  
Ganondorf-We're going to go get Din now, want to come  
  
Onox-Sure  
  
throws down all 300 jacks onto the ground  
  
Twinrova- how long have you been playing jacks?  
  
Onox-Since yesterday  
  
Ganondorf-Ohh my god  
  
smacks forehead  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story, kinda short I applogize. I enjoy writing the script like content so expect more in the future. I have more stuuf coming out soon icluding a new script story. I'm looking toward a DBZ fic. 


End file.
